Ten Signs You're Obsessed With Fairy Tail
by Song Of Ice And Wind
Summary: The ultimate information guide line to clearify if you are obsessed with Fairy Tail!
1. 10 Signs You're Obsessed With Fairy Tail

10 Signs You're Obsessed With Fairy Tail

**Complied by mockingjay5286477, Abugs Write Stories Too and OB ob OB ob Ob**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

1. You use your house key to open the front door while screaming "Open! The door to my house!"

2. You ex-quip by changing very quickly.

3. You pretend to Ice Make by throwing ice cubes at people.

4. You freak out and think everyone's going to die on Nirvana Day (A/N It's a really cultural celebration!)

5. You throw you cat in the air and expect it to fly.

6. You try to split you city in half.

7. You go around the place in a horned gorilla costume hitting people.

8. You make contracts with everyday objects like the stove.

9. You throw card at people and expect them to shoot out lightning.

10. You try to eat air.


	2. 10 Things I Natsu Am Not Allowed To Do

**Ten things I, Natsu Dragoneel, am not allowed to do, say or think:**

**Complied by: mockingjay2586477 and Abugs Write Stories Too**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

1) Putting air in a bottle and selling it on E-bay as "Dragon Food" is not right. (Says Wendy)

2) Pantherlily is not a bear.

3) Asking Levy whether she's on Team Droy or Team Jet will only earn me the word "water" on top of my head.

4) Replacing Kana's booze with water is a crime.

5) Asking Loke if he was secretly a flaming homosexual transgender in disguise is stupid since it obviously isn't true. (Wink Wink*)

6) Asking Evergreen if she was Medusa will earn me one week as a stone statue.

7) Taking Gray's underpants is funny only to me but no one else in the guild, especially Lucy.

8) Fried is not a green potato fry in disguise.

9) Staring at Erza while she re-quips is perverted.

10) Eating all of Lucy's week supply of food will earn me the "Lucy Kick"

**Do you love it, hate it? Please Review!**


	3. 10 Things I Gray Am Not Allowed To Do

Ten things I, Gray Fullbuster, am not allowed to do:

**Composed by mockingjay5286477 with the help of StrawberryInDespairXD. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character!**

1) I will not make ice statues of Levy for Jet and Droy.

2) Saying Natsu has slanty eyes will make me a hypocrite.

3) Laughing at other half naked people will prove Natsu's point of me being a hypocrite.

4) I do not secretly want an Exceed.

5) Drooling ice while taking a nap in the guild is extremely disgusting. (Says Lucy)

6) I will not ask movie directors to feature Cana and Makarov in The Hangover 3.

7) Levy Gajeel and Jet/Droy are NOT Bella, Edward and Jacob who travelled through time so I need to stop imagining things.

8) Therefore Gajeel, Jet and Droy do NOT sparkle.

9) I DID NOT SING I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!

10) I did more than half the things on this list.

**Do you love it, hate it? Please Review!**


	4. Things Us Spirits Are Not Allowed To Do

Ten things us celestial spirits are not allowed to do

**Hi awesome readers! I got bored so I decided to host a interactive story thing! As you may have noticed from the title, these are things different celestial spirits are not allowed to do. I did not put the names of the spirit beside each rule. If you know which rule fits what celestial spirit, please put the rule number and the name of the spirit in the review section. Some of them are very obvious… PLEASE DO NOT MAKE A WHOLE LIST WITH ANSWERS! PLEASE GIVE OTHERS CHANCES TOO!**

1) I will not get distracted by Lucy-sama's awesome body when I'm battling.

2) I will not visit Lucy at night when she's sleeping to fix her bangs.

3) Dating almost all the woman in the Celestial Spirit world gives me a huge reputation.

4) I do not secretly want to become a real life centaur and not a man in a horse costume.

5) Pun pun pun pun pun pun pun pun pun pun pun pun pun.

6) I shall not copy what Lucy-hime is wearing.

7) I "accidentally" sweep Lucy away with my waves.

8) I'm not the Celestial spirits version of spider man.

9) I should really wear a longer suit.

10)I will not use Lucy's body to seduce people in fights.

**(A/N) Do you love it, hate it? Please review!**


	5. 10 Things I Gajeel Am Not Allowed To Do

Ten things I, Gajeel Redfox, am not allowed to do:

**Hi readers! By request from my good friend Abugs Write Stories Too and my dedicated reader who reviewed almost all my chapters, Gajeel-rocks. Thank you very much; you don't know how much it means to me! *Bows down politely* Anyways here it is: Ten things I Gajeel Redfox am not allowed to do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail of any of its characters.**

1) Trying to eat my arm when I'm hungry makes me look very desperate.

2) Cuddling with Lily at night is disgusting. (Says Pantherlily)

3) Writing poems and stories about my feelings and everyday life and publishing them into books under the name Kajeel Bluefox will not make me any more popular.

4) Going to the hair salon every Sunday is a waste of money and is not good for my tough reputation.

5) But chicks dig tough guys who have a sensitive side and great hair.

6) I think Levy is totally falling for me for those reasons.

7) I watch Oprah Winfrey when Lily's not home.

8) I wrote all the songs I sang by my self and sing them everyday in the shower.

9) One day, I'm going to force Lucy to dance while I play my new masterpiece I'm working on.

10) I dream to fly above the clouds with Lily like how Natsu and Wendy did with Happy and Charles, but Lily said I was too fat.

**Do you love it, hate it? Please Review!**


	6. 10 Things I Erza Am Not Allowed To Do

10 Things I, Erza Scarlet, an not allowed to do:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

1) Using my seductive armor in battle will make me seen like Lucy.

2) Though I might try it on Jellal…

3) Speaking of which, we should really stop having our daily get-togethers in the forest every after noon.

4) I should also stop stealing cake from the cake shop down the streets (I've been short on money lately)

5) And stop sulking about the last time Elfman stepped on my beloved strawberry cake since I already gave him a concussion in return.

6) I think my singing skills are amazing and next time I want to sing for the whole Guild with Gajeel. (Lucy can dance for us!)

7) I've always wanted to wear a bunny-girl costume.

8) So I've been saving up money to buy the ultimate bunny-girl armor in the magic shop.

9) I've also wanted to be a swimsuit model like Mirajane for the Sorcerer Weekly magazine.

10) To be honest on some occasions, I actually enjoy hurting Natsu and Gray. (Heeheehee…)

**Do you love it, hate it? Please review!**


	7. 10 Things I Jellal Am Not Allowed To Do

**Ten Things I, Jellal Fernandes, Am Not Allowed To Do**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT or any of its characters**

1) I will not tell the hotel front desk manager that Ultear is my wife and Meredy is our daughter just to get the Family Discount because I don't want to seem cheap in front of my "family".

2) And when the discount only includes a suite with two bedrooms, guess who has to sleep in the living room on a chair.

3) When the people of the town I'm visiting asks why we are dressed in such fashion/ cosplaying, telling them we are apart of a motorcycle gang is not cool.(Says Meredy and Ultear)

4) Neither is telling all the single girls who throw themselves at me while I'm travelling from town to town that I have Fiancé, especially trying that lie on Erza. (I'm pretty sure that she already knows I'm lying though…)

5)The next person who asks me if I was cupid from heaven because of the hearts on my sleeves are going to get their face smashed in.

6) And if someone mistaken me again for the "Insanely awesome mysterious Mystogan from Fairy Tail" they surely be sent to the hospital. (Because no one likes the "Sadistic-bastard-Jellal- who-tried-to-bring-chaos-to-the-world-but-was-put-into-jail-and-recently-escaped-and-trying-to-destroy-the-world-again-as-the-rumor-says. I feel so loved!)

7) I'm going to say and admit this only once but, I feel very warm and fuzzy inside when I'm with my cozy little guild because my members all love me. (So what if that's less than 1% of Fiore that like me!)

8) Erza said that she want to stop having our daily afternoon get-togethers, but now I feel bad about not being able to tell her how much she means to me. (Ha! The percentage of the population that likes me just increased by probably 0.0001 %!)

9) To be honest, I'm still sulking over the time Meredy sabotaged my amazing magic performance at the Grand Magic Games, mostly because she made me look like a fool in front of Erza!

10) If hadn't come up with the name Crime Sorciere at the last moment, our guild name would have been the Wizard Busters suggested by Meredy and approved by Ultear.

**How was it? Please Review! I love reviews! Sorry about not updating earlier. I forgot my FanfFic writing notebook at school so I had to do this all by memories!**


	8. 10 Things I Lucy Am Not Allowed To Do

Ten Things I, Lucy Heartfilia, Am Not Allowed To Do

**I'm so sorry for not updating earlier! Like I said in my other story, The Abyss Games, I've been very busy since I am a student and it's the end of the year. Also, thank you for all the great comments I got on the Jellal one! I totally agree, the Jellal one is the best one so far! He's one of my all time favourite characters. Anyways, the moment you've all been waiting for, here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT or any of its characters!**

1) When I over heard Natsu boasting that his 'Roar of the Fire Dragon' was way stronger than my 'Lucy Kick' I kicked him. He almost died…

2) Pretending to be super model at home is not acceptable.

3) Especially when Loke pops out of nowhere and starts stalking you from your closet.

4) When you're me, visiting the supermarket is a daily basis because you'll never know when three fat asses and one flying blue cat 'magically' appear in you apartment for a 'sleepover'. (Quote, quote, ya , sleepover…)

5) Ya Natsu, let's see whose attack is stronger now.

6) I don't know why, but I have a strong feeling that Gray wants an Exceed…

7) And I also have a strong feeling that Natsu has been stealing my lingerie and selling them to Makarov!

8) I've been hearing that there was a rumor going around about me having sparkly pink water bras! I think I have a perfectly good idea which imbecile started that one. (Natsu, you're just yearning to be kick in the face again aren't you?)

9) Even Wendy and Erza came up to me yesterday and asked to try on my pink sparkly water bras!

10) Levy told me that Gray and Cana are making quick cash by making the guild members place in bets on when Natsu and I were going to get 'together'. (She said they earn at least 200 bucks everyday doing this!)

**How was it? Please tell me your fed back and please review! I doesn't take long to review! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am, and that means sooner updates! (Wink, wink XD)**


	9. 10 Thing I Makarov Am Not Allowed To Do

**Ten things I Makarov Am Not Allowed To Do**

**A/N**: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, as usual... This chapter has some anime and some manga references, so if you watch and read both, you might not understand some of the content. Sorry! IMPORTANT! Also I'm starting over my Abyss Game story and**_ I need OCs!_** I'm going to make a_** 'story' for OC sign-up**_, if the site removes it, then too bad for me... But please check it out and thanks again!

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT!**

1) Taking Advantage of my height to peek up girl's skirts is a huge crime. (When you're old, you just can't help it Lucy…)

2) My drinking problems are none of you Fairy Tail brats' business! (Ya, ya I'll just steal Iwan's liver when the time comes.)

3) Having drinking contests with Cana when I know I'm going to lose is also very pointless.

4) Crying myself to sleep at night thinking about Laxus' exile is none other than my own fault. (He deserved it! BWAWAWAWA! TT^TT)

5) I'm still wonder how our guild became at least five times smaller. (When I find our, I'm going to kill you Macao!)

6) I'm also still wondering who was Iwan's mother… (Damn it, how I'm I suppose to know!)

7) It's funny how much taller Purehito was than The First and I…

8) When I take back my position (as guild master), all the girls will have to wear mini-skirts as the new guild uniform! (**A/N** Haha, I wonder who else said that before!)

9) Before I die, I want to have my own Harem! (Hello, old man with a dying wish here! Please pity me and fulfill my dream!)

10) Using my age as an excuse for everything is not very convincing anymore…

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review! Especially if you know the person who also wanted miniskirt uniforms!**


	10. 10 Things I Juvia Am Not Allowed To Do

**Ten Things I, Juvia Loxar Am Not Allowed to do.**

Hey readers!

Sorry I haven't updated for a LONG time but I've been busy with applying for different schools and studying for their entrance exams. Please forgive me! The next chapter or maybe the chapter after the next will take a bit of time (Haha as if my other chapters didn't take 'a bit of time'… *Sarcasm sarcasm*) as I've decided to take on a special challenge by a reader.

Victor B. Thomas, have challenged me to write a chapter on...

*Drum role*

Zeref!

*Insert Challenge Accepted Face*

Sorry but this chapter is not very good and certainly can not be placed side by side by my Jellal chapter (Because it will probably stoop so low that even I will be ashamed of it…)

And a message to my Games of No Return fans: THE STORY IS NOT ON HIATUS I REPEAT NOT ON HIATUS! I've been working on a long 10 to 15 page or more in written copy chapter (FanFic will probably shrink it down though) and I am still trying to work out a fight scene! So please stay tuned!

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT**

* * *

><p>1) Juvia love watching Gray-sama sleep at night.<p>

2) Gray-sama drools…. Hehehe….

3) Juvia has a collection of photos she took with Gray-sama while he was sleeping! (Juvia dresses him up and takes pictures. Juvia has one where Juvia and Gray-sama wore matching bunny ears!)

4) Juvia needs just one more copy of Gray-sama's keys. (A collection isn't a collection when you only have 5 copies, right?)

5) Lucy had been acting up in front of Gray-sama lately, MAYBE THEY ARE SECRETLY DATING!

6) Then again, Gray-sama and Natsu-san are also close….but that doesn't mean they are dating…right…? (*Runs and sulks in a corner and mumbles

*Even Natsu-san can be with Gray-sama. So you are that type of guy Gray-sama….)

7) I shall dress up as Natsu-san tomorrow and try to get closer to Gray-sama!

8) Maybe Gajeel is even trying to come between us! He replaced Gray-sama on our team! (GRAY-SAMA WHY IS EVERYONE SO ATRACTIVETO YOU!?)

(A/N Anime Filler-Arc Reference)

9) Juvia finally found out the identity of Juvia's favourite author Kajeel Bluefox … Juvia regret it now…

10) When Juvia went to get her hair ends permed at the salon today, Juvia saw 'Kajeel Bluefox' Juvia ran as fast as she could from there…

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review~! And remember to tune in for the next (or maybe next after the next) **

**ZEREF CHALLENGE SPECIAL! **


	11. 10 Things I Zeref Am Not Allowed To Do

Ten Things I Zeref Am Not Allowed To Do

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks you so much for the reviews, watches, and favs! I've been extremely busy these days with applying for schools and homework so I am deeply sorry for the huge delay. Anyways here it is!**

_**And for FT Anime watchers, the anime will be ending on March the 30th since it's getting really popular and there'll be switch of networks, accumulating more materials and those stuff for FT Anime. But Hiro Mashima said there'll be SOMETHING GOOD coming up... So stay stunned! **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT. **

1) I cry tears of joy and manliness when I see Natsu!

2) No, I will not join the love triangle between Natsu, Gray, and Lucy!

3) I won't fight Gray for Natsu either...

4) NOR WILL I FIGHT LUCY!

5) I really love animals but whenever they get close to me I kill them all! (*Cries deeply*)

6) I am NOT related in any way to a certain emo ninja...

7) Why does everyone assume I'm behind every "strange magic force"!? (Cough cough Jellal cough...)

8) Why can't I stop killing where ever I go!? (I'm like a sexy Death God! T^T)

9) I'm not Masochistic...I just enjoy Natsu punching me in the face multiple times. (I also want him to kill me.)

10) I do not cry over everything! *Sob sob* (TT^TT)

**A/N Thanks for reading and reviews, favs, and watches are greatly appreciated!**

**P.S. Anyone a fan of SHINee here? NOT A BIG FAN OF K-POP BUT I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THAT SONG CALLED DYNAMITE IN THEIR NEW ALBUM! **


End file.
